


Reflections

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one of the perils of life on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It always made Sam a little uncomfortable when they stayed at a motel with mirrors on the ceiling. He knew what they were meant to be for. It didn't matter that he knew he wasn't this sort of place's target customer; he was still uncomfortable with it.

Exhausted, Sam lay back on his bed. For a fraction of a second, Dean's reflection watched him. Sam blinked, scrutinized the mirror image of his brother, but their eyes didn't meet again. He glanced over at the other bed. Dean wasn't even looking in his direction.


End file.
